Hunnic Empireball
Hunnic Empireball |founded = 370 CE |successor = Avars(?) Magyars(?) Bulgars(?) |ended = 469 CE |image = Attila.png |government = Tribal Confederation |language = Hunnic Gothic Various other tribal languages |type = Unknown, most likely mixed |capital = Unknown but probably Budapest |religion = Tengriism |friends = Allied Tribes Papa Grandson Theodosius I |enemies = Flavius Aetius Theodoric Coalition against me Theodosius II Pope Leo I Sassanids |likes = Throat singing, conquest, horses, Attila the Hun |hates = Rome, Nose-bleeds |predecessor = Xiongnu(?) Scythians(?) |intospace = No but can into Europe |bork = Hun, Hun; Attila Attila |status = Dissolved }} empire beyond imagining. The pinnacle of human achievement and the envy of the world. Did you think it would last? The eternal city. That glorious monument to power, culture, and learning. But the Old Wolf lies wounded by jackals; circled by vultures . Worried to death by a thousand, tiny vicious mouths— brought low by your own arrogance. These are the death throes of Rome. The light of civilization dims and gutters. And if such precious time was left to hide your women, for your children to cry, even at the moment of your final defeat, you will take no comfort in oblivion. For I am coming for you. I RIDE WITH A MILLION WARRIORS! I BRING THE END OF DAYS! I AM! THE SCOURGE!! OF GOD!!! And I will watch your world... Burn.|personquoted = Attila the Hun, Total War: Attila}} Hunnic Empireball, also known as Hunball, was a nomadic empire in Central Asia, and later, Eastern and Central Europe. History Hunnic Empireball may have descended from the Xiongnu, a Multi-Ethnic Confederacy in Eastern Asia, who were also called the Huns, or may have been a mix of the Xiongnu who moved West and mixed with the Scythians. Invading Europe, Hunnic Empireball caused the Great Migration of the native Germanic tribes, thereby causing the Gothic War and the Battle of Adrianople (378 CE), as well as the Sack of Rome (410 CE) by the Visigoths, and the creations of the Visigothic Kingdomball, the Kingdom of the Suebiball, the Vandal Kingdomball, and the city of Veniceball . Under the leadership of Attila the Hun from 434 CE to his death in 453 CE, Hunnic Empireball expanded into Europe until being defeated in 451 CE at the Battle of the Catalaunian Plains, against a coalition of Germanic Tribes , led by Flavius Aetius. Hunnic Empireball eventually invaded Italy, but was unable to take Romeball, and was convinced by Pope Leo I to turn back. After Attila's death at his wedding with a Germanic princess (possibly after either a nosebleed, causing him to choke to death, or from heavy drinking, causing internal bleeding from esophageal varices), control was split between Attila’s three sons. However, Hunnic Empireball fell into decline, and after the Battle of Nedao in 454 CE, collapsed. Under the lead of Dengizich, the Huns reorganized and moved east, attacking the Eastern Roman Empireball, until being defeated in 469 CE at the Battle of Bassianae, after which, the Huns disappeared from European history. Gallery History of Europe.png History of turkey.png Charta Romae.png }} Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:East Europe Category:Central Europe Category:Central Asia Category:Gothic Speaking Countryball Category:Asia Category:Tengriist Category:Latin Removers Category:Austriaball Category:Belarusball Category:Czechball Category:Estoniaball Category:Germanyball Category:Hungaryball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Latviaball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Polandball Category:Romaniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Empire Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Turkic